Coming To Terms
by weekendwarrior91
Summary: When a patient's father comes to talk, things go far from the expected. C/A
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** My first story. I don't own anything except my love for this couple. I think they are awesome. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The sky was quickly becoming a dark gray, the sun dwindling becoming hidden by the growth of the dark clouds. A roar of thunder could be heard in the distance. The weather went unnoticed inside the Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital as people scrambled around the E.R. No one noticed the man who entered the building in the mist of the chaos. He was an older man, in his mid forties judging by the gray that was laced throughout his dark brown hair. His hair was unkempt, sticking in all directions. His face was etched with age, wrinkles marred his face surrounding his eyes which were bloodshot and weary, filled with exhaustion. His shirt was wrinkled and slightly wet, his arms crossed in front of his waist, his jacket covering them.

"Can I help you?" A nurse questioned noticing the man.

"Yes, I'm looking for Dr. Arizona Robbins."

"She's in the nursery, on the third floor."

"Thank you." He replied, turning to leave and headed to the elevators.

Callie Torres stood behind the glass admiring the blond woman inside the room. Arizona had her attention focused on the baby in front of her. Her blue eyes were filled with warmth and happiness. Her smile seemed contagious as Callie found herself grinning. She sighed in content enjoying the scene in front of her.

"Excuse me?" An unfamiliar voice spook behind her.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Dr. Robbins?"

"Of course, let me get her."

"Thank you."

Callie entered the nursery, gently closing the door behind her.

"Hey." Arizona spook softly.

"Hey, how is he?"

"He's doing great, he should be able to go home tomorrow." She replied.

"That's good." Arizona nodded in agreement.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked.

"I'm waiting for you." Callie answered.

"Thank you but you didn't have to," Callie shrugged, "I'm almost done here."

"Actually there's a guy out there who wants to speak with you." Arizona turned to face the glass and sighed when she saw the man.

"Ryan." She whispered sadly.

"You know him?" Callie questioned.

"He's a patient's father," She answered and paused, "A father of a patient that I can't save."

"I'm sorry." Callie told her, her voice filled with sympathy and understanding. Callie placed her hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"You should go home, I'll be done after this." Callie nodded and both woman exited the room.

"Dr. Robbins." The man jumped from the small bench that he was sitting on when he saw her exit the room. Callie began to walk down the hallway.

"Mr. Williamson."

"It's Annie, she's getting worse." The man told her, his voice breaking from strain.

"I know, Mr. Williamson we've talked about this - ."

"You have to help her!" He shouted, resulting in stares from the surrounding hospital staff and Callie to stop.

"Maybe we should talk in private." Arizona suggested.

"No," He replied taking a breath, "No, we can talk here."

"Ryan, we've had this discussion before we've done everything we can there's nothing left for us to do."

"No, please." His voice cracking. "You have to try."

Arizona sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Callie watched the scene unfold down the hallway, watching her girlfriend try to console the man but could see that she was failing.

"There's nothing more that can be done, I know this is very hard but you need to prepare yourself and Annie for what's to come."

"They said you were the best, that if anyone could save her it would be you."

"I-I sorry," She said her voice catching in her throat. "We did everything we could, medicine can only do so much."

"What do you suggest I do?" He asked agitated.

"I would go home and spend time what time you can with her."

"No, that's good enough! You've wasted my time and my daughter's and now you're giving up on her, everyone is giving up on her, I'm the only one that is fighting for her!"

"Ryan I - ."

"No!" He growled at her, "I don't need anything else from you, your useless, a terrible doctor. You don't give a damn about her." The man backed away turning to leave. Arizona watched helplessly, her heart breaking for the man. She turned away and saw Callie waiting for her by the elevators, slowly she began walking down the hallway.

"Dr. Robbins." Ryan called to her and she turn to face the man, she saw his hand come from underneath his jacket. Her eyes widened at the object in his hand and the sound of gunshots echoed down the hallway.

First try, what do you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews. My time for writing has been limited with helping someone move (twice), taking the SAT, getting a job, and the whole school thing. Anyway here's chapter two, hope you enjoy! Please review.

The sound of gunshots echoed down the hallway. Callie fell to the floor as people panicked in fear, their screams echoing down the corridor. Her heart pounded in her ears, beating painfully against her chest. She glanced around briefly, her eyes stopping on the lifeless figure at the end of the hallway. Arizona. The blond was still, motionless. She felt the air leave her lungs.

"Arizona!" Callie cried, pushing past the sea of alarmed people kneeling beside her.

"Arizona," Callie whispered breathlessly her fingers running through the woman's blond hair which was spread out against the white tile floor.

"C-Callie?" Her voice shook, the color seemed to fade from her face with each passing moment. Her blue eyes were wet and moist, blinking rapidly filled with pain and anguish they locked with Callie's fearful brown. Callie's eyes focused on the bubbling and hissing wounds. Air was escaping through the hole in her chest. Her breathing was ragged and labored, her lungs struggling to take in the oxygen they desperately needed.

"It's going be okay, you're going be fine." Callie reassured her, blood was seeping the through the pediatricians blue scrubs quickly, the crimson liquid trailing downward collecting itself on the floor. The puddle seemed to be growing by the second.

"I need some help!" She shouted to the crowd of people her voice cracking, "I need some help over here!"

Callie pressed her hands against the trickling wounds, her palms became wet on contact with the dark, warm, maroon colored liquid, it manged to escape through the tiny gaps of his fingers and over onto her hand. Arizona moaned at her touch, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry baby, so sorry." Callie apologized, her lips gently pressed against her forehead, moving downward to her ear.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, her voice wavering trying to hold back tears.

"C-Callie I l-lov -." Arizona gurgled but did not finish her sentence, her eyes becoming heavy slowly she closed them.

"Ari!" Callie panicked.

"Arizona, wake up!" She commanded, she could feel her chest moving against her hand, barely. She felt someone push her aside, gaining the person access to Arizona. It was a man, a doctor she recognized but could not think of his name.

"She h-has multiple-e wounds," Callie tried to tell him but her throat constricted, closing upon itself and the tears she had been fighting fell freely from her face.

"Someone page Bailey!" He called out to the surrounding doctors near him, Callie sat by helplessly weeping, her eyes never leaving the blond's beautiful, lifeless face.

Mark Sloan exited the elevator, walking briskly down the hallway, stopping at the nurse's station and looking around the waiting room.

"Torres, what the hell happened?" He asked looking down at her unkempt appearance. Her coal, black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, a mixture of fresh and dried tears trailed down her face and her body shook immensely.

"Bailey kicked me out, she wouldn't let me stay." She said so softly, Mark had to strain to hear her words. He stepped closer, noticing the dried blood on her hands.

"Callie, what happened?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

"She w-was just talking t-to him and he j-ust shot her." Her voice quivered and fresh, hot tears dripped from her face, falling onto her scrubs. She wrapped her arms tightly around stomach whimpering.

"Shot her?" Mark asked confused, solving the puzzle when he noticed that her other half, the bright and cheerful blond was nowhere to be seen. Arizona.

"I, I just stood t-there and he s-shot her."

"Callie," He paused his arms wrapping tightly around her trembling body, "I'm sorry."

"I-I was so s-cared, I didn't k-now what t-to do."

"It'll be okay."

He felt his scrubs grow damp from her warm tears, feeling her head shake.

"No, Mark I'm going to lose her."

"Don't say that." He commanded pulling her away, forcing her to look at him, she opened her mouth to her protest.

"Don't say that," He repeated wiping her wet face with the sleeve of his white coat, her mascara staining it.

"You said Bailey was working on her, she's a fighter, she'll be okay."

"T-there was so m-much blood, I just s-stood there - ."

"Shh." He calmly silenced her running his hand down her back.

"It will be all right, after all her name is Arizona." Callie's mouth twitched slightly, a small smile forming on her lips before she buried her head into his shoulder.

"I can't lose her."

Mark held her tightly as she weeped quietly, her fingers pulling at his shirt. His large hand gently squeezed her shoulder.

"You won't."

What do you think? Good, bad, ugly, keep going? Please review.


End file.
